Far From Home
by SweetSilentSteps
Summary: Follows the adventures of my dragonborn in Skyrim, along with her unlikely friends, The Companions.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Dark had well sunk its way over the world, wrapping the land in its embrace. The hoot of a far off owl was drowned out by the sound of hooves pounding against the cobblestoned path that twisted its way through the mountainous range that separated Skyrim from Morrowind. The Throat of the World rose like a beacon through the treacherous path, guiding the rider along towards the border. Hesitantly she glanced behind herself, before urging the horse on. Shoulders tense, the rider leant forward even more, trying to gain more speed.

4 miles.

She took another glance over her shoulder.

3 miles.

She could practically taste the frozen Skyrim air already.

2 miles.

Safety was just around the bend.

The final mile she finally decided to slow down, seeming convinced her unseen pursuer had given up. She slowed to a stop and looked back once more, before pulling her hood further over her head again, protecting her face from the harsh cold wind that now whipped across her. The rider urged the horse on again, and they continued along the path, taking off at a trot before settling into a canter once again. Having finally crossed the border, the rider seemed calmer, but was still prepared for attack. However, she wasn't prepared for what transpired next.

It was a while from the border and the rider turned a sharp corner, only to have to forcefully swerve to avoid missing the party of people who were now unsheathing their weapons. The horse reared, throwing the rider to the ground. She was quick to rise, drawing the dagger from her boot, ready to face whatever came next. However at the sight of six swords pointed in her direction, she lowered the blade in defeat. A torch was suddenly held close to her face and she flinched away, her eyes having already adjusted to the dark. In the scuffle her hood has fallen off and they all now had a good clear view of her face.

"It's a Khajiit, what should we do?" The man with the torch asked turning to look at the man who stepped forwards into the light.

"You, Khajiit, what business do you have here?" The voice that spoke was slow and almost drawling.

The woman stared at the second man for a moment.

"Eli could ask you the same question Ulfric Stormcloak." She replied crossing her arms, ears twitching.

"I'd be careful I was you Khajiit." The man with the torch warned.

"Calm yourself Ralof." Ulfric said, stepping forwards towards Eli. "Let me put it this way then, what are you doing in Skyrim?"

"Eli is here for her own business. She is searching for the Khajiit caravans that often cross this land." She explained before her stomach growled wildly. She grabbed at her stomach. "But she has not eaten in a while."

Ulfric looked at Eli for a moment before turning to his followers.

"We camp here for tonight, it's late and we need our rest." He commanded before waving a third man over. "Get the ladies horse, we'll feed her and then send her on her way."

Twenty minutes later, the tents had been pitched and the fire was crackling away happily. Eli was sitting as close as she dared, resting back against her horse, which was resting calmly behind her. She munched away at the crusty bread, not caring that it was old. Ulfric sat across the fire from her, the rest hovering around tending to things.

"Are you really looking for the Khajiit caravans?" A voice asked before one of the Stormcloak men dropped down to sit beside her.

"Yes. Ralof was it?" Eli said, taking another bite from her bread.

"So you're from Elsweyr?" He questioned, looking down at her. She was dressed for travel, in mix-matched armor that didn't look quite right with her dark furry complexion and white war paint. Like most Khajiit, her hair started on top of her head and followed her neck down to her shoulders, with part of it pulled into a small ponytail, letting her multiple earrings dangle from her twitchy cat ears. Her eyes were the most startling blue he had ever seen on a Khajiit.

"Originally, but Eli has not been home in a few years."

"What's your stance on the war?" Ulfric finally spoke up, looking across at the Khajiit.

"You mean does Eli support the Stormcloaks? Yes she does."

"And why would a Khajiit support us?" Ulfric questioned.

"Talos is just as much Eli's god as he is the nords." Eli stated calmly, before ripping another piece from her bread. "Where are we by the way?"

"We're right outside Darkwater Crossing, a mining settlement. They might even give you a job if you're looking for some coin." Ralof replied with a smirk, elbowing her gently. Eli smiled politely back before pulling out her dagger again and picking up the apple off her plate. She carefully sliced a piece off and offered it to her horse, which gratefully ate it.

"You don't seem like a normal Khajiit," Ralof commented seeing her take a bit from her apple.

"If you expect Eli to have moon sugar or Skooma on her, then you are obviously stupid." Eli said after swallowing her mouthful. "Eli is not a drug addict nor a thief, it unfair to the Khajiit that you label us so because we are different."

Ralof blinked then rubbed his head awkwardly. "Sorry." He mumbled. Eli stuffed her knife away and simply sunk back against her horse. They fell into a comfortable silence before it was broken by a yell.

"We're under attack! Ambush!"

Eli was up in an instant, Ralof by her side.

"Go while you can Khajiit!" He cried, pushing her towards her horse as he hurriedly drew his weapon. Eli clambered up onto her horse and urged it forward, only to be blocked off by a wall of people. Her horse reared again and she lost her grip, plummeting to the ground as the horse took off once again. She scrambled to her feet, turning to run, only to be grabbed by multiple hands. Memories of a past time flashed before her eyes and she lashed out at the hands, clawing her way through skin and armor, freeing herself momentarily. She fell away again, using a tree to pull herself back to her feet and try to run again, disorientated. She was suddenly tackled back into another tree, her head colliding with the trunk hard, her world slowly turning black as she crumpled to the ground in a heap.

"Is that it?"

"I think so."

The voices faded into oblivion as Eli gave way to the darkness.

**Yay new story! So anyways s****ometimes the story will switch between third person view of Eli (DB) and the companion Vilkas (one of my favourite side characters) because it is mostly centred around those two, though Farkas will show up a lot as well because who doesn't love him?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A few weeks later.

It had been an average day at Jorrvaskr. Seeing as there were only a few recruits at the moment, it made Vilkas's job a lot easier. He just to watch them hacking and slashing away at training dummies, commenting on their form and occasionally their stance. They'd learnt enough by now to at least stand right, thank the divines. Once that was done, he had made his was down into the living quarters to talk with Kodlak. The old man had been having a hard time moving up to eat with the rest of them, and so Vilkas had taken it upon himself to visit him.

They had sank into discussion so easily, that it took him a while to notice the new scent drifting down from above.

"But I still hear the call of the blood." He explained to Kodlak quietly.

"We all do, it is our burden to bear but we can overcome it." Kodlak replied with a firm look at the young man before him.

"You have my brother and I obviously but I still don't know if the rest will go along quite so easily..." Vilkas trailed off as the scent finally hit his nose.

"Leave that to me." Kodlak said with a soft nod, before his eyes were brought up to the woman who now stood before them. Vilkas surveyed her quietly. She didn't have the look of a warrior, she looked more prepared to stab you in the back than fight you honourable, or so he thought.

"A stranger comes to our hall." Kodlak remarked, looking at the woman, who stared back at him.

"Eli would like to join the companions." The woman spoke though her thick Khajiit accent, her strangely blue eyes flicking to glance between the two men. Vilkas crossed his arms, brow furrowed at the woman. Humouring her, Kodlak spoke.

"Would you now? Here, let me have a look at you." After a few moments of pause. "Hm. Yes. Perhaps. A certain strength of spirit."

"Master, you're not truly considering accepting her?" Vilkas said, turning to look at Kodlak, surprised.

"I am nobodies master Vilkas," Kodlak said sternly, looking firmly at the younger man. "And last I checked, we still had some empty beds in Jorrvaskr for those with a fire burning in their hearts."

Vilkas's frown deepened. "Apologies. But perhaps this isn't the time. I've never even heard of this outsider."

"Sometimes the famous come to us. Sometimes men and women come to us to seek their fame, it makes no difference." Kodlak said, looking at Vilkas before he turned back to Eli. "What matters is their heart."

"And their arm..." Vilkas muttered, causing Eli to look at him, her eyes sharp.

"Of course, how are you in battle girl?" Kodlak asked.

"Eli can handle herself." She said crossing her arms firmly, meeting his gaze full on.

"That maybe so." Kodlak said sitting up a bit. "This is Vilkas, he will test your arm." He turned to the young man. "Vilkas take her out to the yard and see what she can do."

Vilkas looked at the old man for a moment before sighing.

"Aye."

He rose and marched out past Eli, however he could hear her walking after him, staying close. Eager to get this over with, he hurried up the stairs and into the main hall before practically sprinting outside. Eli however matched his pace, and remained beside him the whole time. He stopped out in the yard and turned to face her.

"The old man said to have a look at you, so let's do this." He said. "Just have a few swings at me so I can see your form. Don't worry, I can take it."

Eli nodded and drew her weapons, two shotty looking steel axes that had seen battle many times before. Vilkas drew his sword and his shield before standing across from her. Eli didn't wait for him to say go, she simply charged at him, swinging her axe wildly. In quick succession she struck his shield firmly, sending shock waves down his arm. She was much stronger than she looked. He quickly sheathed his weapon and she did the same.

"How was that?" Eli asked, crossing her arms triumphantly.

"Not bad. Next time won't be so easy." Vilkas said with a small nod at her as he crossed his arms firmly. "You might just make it. But for now, you're still a whelp to us, new blood. So you do what we tell you."

He then drew his sword and handed it to her forcefully. "Here's my sword, go take it up to Eorland to have it sharpened. And be careful, it's probably worth more than you are." On that note, Vilkas turned and marched off back into Jorrvaskr without so much as looking back at her. Eli stood there for a few moments fuming over his treatment of her before she marched across the courtyard and headed up to the skyforge. Eorland was grinding away at another sword and Eli had to tap him on his shoulder to get his attention. Rising from the grindstone he turned to her.

"What brings you here?" He asked, walking around her to head over to the forge.

"Vilkas sent Eli with his sword..." Eli said, presenting it to the older man. He looked at her with a knowing smile.

"I'm guessing you're the newcomer then?" He said, taking the sword from her and placing it down on the workbench behind him.

"Does Vilkas always send newcomers on errands?" Eli asked, glancing back at Jorrvaskr.

"Oh don't worry too much about it." Eorlund said with a wave of his hand as he turned to work the forge. "They were all whelps once, they just might not like to talk about it."

Eli grinned a little as Eorlund looked at her again.

"And don't always just do what you're told. Nobody rules anybody in the companions."

Eli nodded and tucked the piece of information away in the corner of her mind.

"Someone has to be in charge though..." She questioned but Eorlund simply shook his head.

"Well I'm not sure how they've managed it, but they have. No leaders since Ysgramor. Kodlak is the Harbinger, and he's sort of an advisor for the whole group, but every man is his own. Every woman, her own."

Eli nodded along to what he was saying.

"Eli needs to be going." She said once he'd finished and turned to leave.

"I have a favour to ask." Eorlund said, making her turn back to look at him.

"What is it?" Eli asked. He moved over to the table again and picked up a shield.

"I've been working on a shield for Aela. My wife is in mourning and I need to get back to her soon. I'd be much obliged if you could take this to Aela for me." He asked, holding out the shield to her.

"Eli would be happy to lend a hand." Eli said taking the shield from him.

"That's a good girl." He said with a smile before waving her off as she headed back down the stairs to Jorrvaskr. She jogged back inside, carrying the shield in front of her, heading back down to the living quarters. She walked past an older woman sweeping the floor, heading down towards the harbingers quarters. She could hear Aela talking with someone and she soon found the other woman in Skjor's room.

"Eli has your shield." Eli said when the woman turned a sharp eye on her. Aela's face instantly softened.

"Ah good, I've been waiting for this." She said taking the shield and raising it to inspect it. She then glanced at Eli again. "Wait...I remember you. So the old man thinks you've got some heart, I guess."

"You know this one?" The older man cut in. "I saw her training in the yard with Vilkas."

Aela grinned. "Ah yes, I heard you gave him quite a thrashing." She turned to look at Eli.

"Don't let Vilkas catch you saying that." Skjor said, crossing his arms.

"Do you think you could handle Vilkas in a real fight?" Aela suddenly asked and Eli blinked.

"Eli doesn't care for boasting." Eli said with a small shrug.

"Ah, a woman of action." Aela said, appraisingly. "I like your fire; you'll make a fierce companion. Here, let's have Farkas show you where you'll be resting your head."

"Farkas!" Skjor called from where he stood. There was the sound of hurried footsteps before a familiar man appeared at the door.

"Did you call me?" the man asked. Eli blinked. While this man looked exactly like Vilkas, aside from his armor, his voice was completely different.

"Of course we did ice-brain." Aela teased, crossing her arms. "Show this new blood where the rest of the whelps sleep."

"New blood?" Farkas questioned, looking at Eli for a moment. "Oh I remember you. Come on, follow me."

Eli glanced at Skjor and Aela once more before following after Farkas quickly.

"Skjor and Aela like to tease me, but they are good people. They challenge us to be our best." He said as he led Eli down along the corridor. She remained silent however. "Nice to have a new face around. It gets boring here sometimes." He continued, glancing back at her. "I hope we keep you, this can be a rough life."

Eli nodded at him and hurried her step to keep up with him.

"The quarters are up here. Just pick a bed and fall in it when you're tired. Tilma will keep the place clean, she always has."

Farkas stopped just outside the doorway and turned fully to look at her.

"Alright so here you are. Looks like the others are eager to meet you. Come to me or Aela if your looking for work. Once you've made a bit of a name for yourself, Skjor and Vilkas might have some things for you to do. Good luck, welcome to the companions." He said, gesturing into the room. Eli went to squeeze past him when he suddenly stopped her.

"By the way, if you're looking for something to do...we've got trouble over in the rift, apparently there's a bunch of falmer causing trouble."

"Alright, Eli will handle it." Eli agreed finally speaking.

"So you do talk. Fine, go and deal with them and try not to get yourself killed." Farkas said before he headed off back towards his room. Eli watched him go before heading for the door again. She could tell she was going to have to work hard to earn any respect around here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoooooooo, yeah I know I'm not dead. I just stopped playing Skyrim for a while and so my inspiration faded. Not to mention school has always been kinda hard for me because I'm lazy and I procrastinate...a lot. I've actually had this written for a while but I just didn't know how to continue on after this chapter. However I have found my muse again, so without further ado, here is the long overdue chapter 3.**

Chapter 3:

It was a few weeks before Eli returned to Jorrvaskr to hand in her assignment. Night had already fallen, and most of the companions were sitting around the table eating dinner when Eli strolled in through the door. She was baring a new scar across her jaw line, and her axes looked well sharpened. Farkas rose to greet her, meeting her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Eli took care of the problem in the rift." Eli said crossing her arms. Farkas nodded.

"You seem to have a knack for this kind of thing. I'll make sure people in charge know." He said with a small smirk, patting her on the shoulder before handing her a pouch. Eli took it with a smile and headed past Farkas to sit at the table beside Aela. She pulled off one of the pouches from around her waist and emptied the coin purse into it.

"That's a lot of coin you have there Khajiit." Vilkas remarked as he stopped behind her.

"Well, dead bandits have no need for coin." Eli said smoothly, closing the bag swiftly. She tied the bag back to her waist. "Is there any more work to be done?" Eli said turning her attention to Farkas suddenly, ignoring Vilkas. Vilkas huffed at her rudeness before stalking off outside.

"Yeah as a matter of fact, we've gotten a letter about someone needing some muscle right here in Whitrun hold." Farkas said. "I don't know what the fight is about, and that's not our business anyway. I just need you to go out there, look tough, and scare this milk drinker in submission, I don't want to hear about a killing, understand?"

Eli stood and nodded. "Sounds easy enough, Eli will be back soon." She headed towards the door and slipped out, only to run straight into Vilkas. She practically bounced off him, but he caught her and set her straight before she hit the ground.

"What do you want?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Nothing from you." Eli replied, going to side step around him. He stopped her however by grabbing her arm firmly. She turned to look up at him.

"I love my brother, but his brains are not his strongest suit. Now, he trusts you, but I know better. Nothing good comes from trusting a Khajiit, so you better watch yourself around here. I know for a fact you can't earn that much coin off a few bandits."

Eli stared back at him hard.

"You're just like everyone else, just because Eli is Khajiit, you think she is nothing more than a thief. Eli earned this money and she will spend it how she pleases." Eli pulled her arm from his grasp and walked away. Vilkas watched her go before heading back inside.

Eli returned, successfully, not to long after midnight and by that time she was exhausted from travelling and working. She collapsed into her bed and was asleep almost instantly. The next morning she woke alone. She looked around the bed hall before wandering out into the mead hall. Ria and Athis were sitting together on a bench, talking about their latest missons. Skjor was warming himself in front of the fire, chatting to Aela who was sitting on the end of the table eating some bread. Vilkas and Farkas had taken up residence at the table as well, their backs to the stairway that Eli had just climbed. A she made her way down, Ria noticed her.

"Morning sister!" The imperial greeted, revealing her presence to the two brothers who turned to look at her.

"Good morning." Eli greeted before taking a seat next to Farkas.

"How'd that job go?" Farkas asked her, as she bit into a piece of salmon.

"Good, all sorted." Eli said with a smirk.

"Great, I'll go get your gold." Farkas clapped her on the shoulder as he stood and headed off down to the living quarters. They ate in silence for a few minutes before he returned and paid her. He sat back down again between Eli and Vilkas.

"By the way Farkas, Eli would like to ask you something."

"What is it?" Farkas asked, turning his attention to her.

"You see, Eli has this...this thing she has to do and she needs some help and she was wondering if Farkas would come along with her."

"Sure I'd be happy to-"

"I'll go." All eyes turned to Vilkas as he stood up and looked down at Eli. "I'll go with the whelp brother."

"Aren't you needed here though?" Farkas asked, looking up at his brother.

"You, Skjor and Aela can last a few days without me. It shouldn't take too long, should it whelp?" Vilkas asked looking down at Eli.

"Well um, it depends on how long it takes to get to Morthal." Eli admitted shying under his cast iron eyes. Vilkas sighed.

"You will have to last without me for a few days." He looked at his brother. "You'll be fine." Patting Farkas's shoulder gently, he turned and headed towards the living quarters. "We leave in half an hour whelp, be ready." He called to Eli before the door slammed behind him.

"Wow, Vilkas is pretty strung up. Wonder why he doesn't want me going with you." Farkas said, watching the seat where his brother had just been.

"Vilkas does not trust Eli yet like Farkas does. Perhaps this will be good chance for us to get to know each other better. So far all we've done is glare and argue." Eli suggested with a shrug before she stood and wandered down to pack her stuff.

Half an hour later, on the dot, Vilkas and Eli were being waved off by Farkas.

"We'll take a carriage to Morthal, we should arrive there just before dark." Vilkas informed her as they walked through Whiterun towards the gate.

"Do you not trust Eli with your brother?" Eli asked looking at Vilkas. He kept his eyes straight ahead, clearly thinking for a moment.

"It's not that, it's just that I hear whispers about you and I feared for his safety while with you." Vilkas admitted, hoisting his pack higher onto his shoulder.

"Eli knows, bad things seem to convene around her." Eli sighed and rushed ahead to speak to the carriage driver as Vilkas threw his things in the back. He climbed up and sat down near the driver. Eli paid the driver before hoping up the back as well, sitting down opposite Vilkas.

The ride was long and boring. But Vilkas was right; they stopped at Morthal just before sun down. They unloaded their things quickly. Vilkas picked up his things and turned to look at Eli, who had already wandered down the street always to look at a burnt down cottage. He sighed and followed after her.

"Where to now Khajiit?" He asked. Eli glared at him before pointing towards the end of town.

"There's a tomb out in the marshes, it's known as Ustengrav."

"We're going tomb raiding?" Vilkas asked as Eli started off.

"The greybeards asked this of Eli and she's happy to oblige but draugr terrify her. She did not want to bring her housecarl, as she is no help in tombs, always gets scared by noises. She is a good girl but she's useless in this situation." Eli shrugged and continued on.

"Wait slow down. Greybeards? Housecarl? Just who are you?" Vilkas questioned.

"Eli is a Khajiit with many friends and that is all you need to know." She stated, glancing back at him. After an hour of trudging through the marsh, they finally reached Ustengrav.

"We should rest before entering, Eli has no idea of what to expect inside."

Vilkas looked at the small Khajiit woman and could only wonder what she was doing when she wasn't at Jorrvaskr. He set out his bedroll before the entranceway, placing his sword down next to him carefully. He was prepared for attack at any given moment. Eli however simply threw her roll down and collapsed onto the ground, using the entire roll as a pillow.

"Won't you be cold and uncomfortable?" Vilkas asked as he sat himself down on his bed roll.

"Eli is used to sleeping in less than hospitable environments. The first night she slept at Jorrvaskr was the first night in a long time that she slept in a proper bed that belonged to her." Eli admitted with a small grin as she curled into a ball, her tail swishing gently around her.

"You're strange, Khajiit." Vilkas said, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall.

"Eli has a name, and she would like it very much to be called by it." Eli said with a small frown as she looked at him.

"I'll think about it." Vilkas said, showing a small honest smile. Eli smirked back at him, before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. When she woke the next morning, Vilkas was already awake and fishing out breakfast from his pouch. They ate in silence before packing up their things and storing them in the chest near the door. Eli reasoned that they would be out before nightfall again and that their stuff would still be there as she had locked it. They then headed inside.

They took a few steps in, walking down a short corridor, Eli suddenly hid down behind a staircase that lead to a platform.

"What is it?" Vilkas hissed as he ducked down next to her. Eli pointed to up ahead where a few necromancers were milling around the dead bodies of bandits. Silently she pulled out her bow and took aim. Three arrows later the necromancers lay dead. Eli stood back up and slung her bow back on.

"Aela showed Eli a few tricks," Eli said dismissively when Vilkas looked at her. They ventured forward to see that the necromancers had been using the bandits to dig the entrance way out from a cave in.

"Aren't we lucky." Vilkas remarked as Eli lead the way forward pulling out her axes. As they ventured deeper, they came across more necromancer bodies, along with draugr bodies scattered around the place before coming upon more fighting. Eli pushed Vilkas back into the shadows, waiting to see who would win. They watched the draugr slaughter the necromancers before Eli dived in with a few well timed swings to kill the remaining draugr.

"Remind me again why you wanted Farkas to come along with you? You seem perfectly capable on your own." Vilkas said, as he followed along behind her. Eli glanced back at him.

"Eli can handle a few draugr, but many and she will be dead." She said before continuing on. The next room found them facing off against a few more draugr, Vilkas finally finding reason to draw his sword. Once they lay dead, Eli led on onto the second floor where they found the door that lead on into the depths. Eli hurried along, leading Vilkas down onto a pathway that overlooked an underground cavern.

"Thats...thats...wow..." Vilkas commented as they walked. Eli suddenly stopped them.

"Be careful, the floor is trapped," Eli warned before she carefully made her way across the tiled floor, avoiding the flames that threatened to burn her. Vilkas followed after her carefully. They rounded the next corner, and passed through the next few rooms quickly; killing any draugr they came upon. Finally they came back out into the cavernous area they had seen earlier. They made their way down, Eli picking off the few skeletons that lingered around. She stopped to look over the side before grinning.

"Brilliant!" She cried heading for a precarious path that lead down to what looked like a strange wall. Vilkas followed after her, wondering what was going on. Once at the bottom, Eli turned to Vilkas.

"You want to see something?" She asked excitedly, practically bouncing with excitement. Vilkas crossed his arm.

"Like what?"

Eli continued to grin as she approached the wall. She could hear the chanting in her ears. Vilkas watched in amazement as thin tendrils spiralled out, as the scripture on the wall began to glow bright blue. The tendrils wrapped around Eli as she closed her eyes. There was a soft boom as the tendrils suddenly receded, leaving Eli standing there. She let out a soft sigh, and collapsed onto one knee gently. She took a few moments to stand back up again.

"What was that?" Vilkas asked, astounded.

"That is a word wall, and it just taught Eli a shout." Eli said, sounding excited.  
"A shout, you mean a like a thu'um?" Vilkas asked, his mind winding back over the moment.

"Yes, Eli can shout like a dragon. She is what you nords call, ah, Dovahkiin or Dragonborn."

"Dragonborn? But that's impossible..."

"Not impossible, just improbable because Eli is a Khajiit," Eli smirked at him before heading around him to continue on through the tomb. Vilkas could only wonder, just who was this woman.


End file.
